


Long Night

by thicctor-nikiforov (trashbambi)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, No penetration, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Wet Dream, clothed handjob, dick talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/thicctor-nikiforov
Summary: Viktor made his way back to his bed after a midnight trip to the bathroom, he was stopped in the hall outside his room by the sound of a faint moan floating through the closed door to Yuuri’s. His thin brows furrowed and he moved closer to the door, thinking Yuuri might be in pain from overworking himself during practice that day.





	Long Night

Viktor made his way back to his bed after a midnight trip to the bathroom, he was stopped in the hall outside his room by the sound of a faint moan floating through the closed door to Yuuri’s. His thin brows furrowed and he moved closer to the door, thinking Yuuri might be in pain from overworking himself during practice that day.

He knocked gently on Yuuri’s door, calling his name softly, not wanting to accidentally wake anyone else in the inn at that late hour. No reply came, and a moment later there was a slightly more strained sounding moan, Viktor’s concern getting the better of him. He quietly opened Yuuri’s door, about to call Yuuri’s name softly again when he stopped in his tracks at the sight that greeted him.

Yuuri was on his side on the bed, pyjama pants around his ankles, cock in his frozen hand as he stared at Viktor who was now standing in his open doorway. Then Viktor’s eyes dropped to the open magazine on the bed beside Yuuri, expecting it to be some kind of porn.

But it wasn’t porn, it was a semi recent, and slightly erotic, photoshoot of Viktor. It’d been taken around a month before he’d left Russia for Japan and released just a week ago, and in it he knew there were various shots of him in nothing but a pair of tight jeans that rode low on his hips as he lay next to a dimly lit swimming pool.

“V-Viktor! It’s not what it looks like! Well it is b-but… I can explain! I...!” Yuuri stammered as he scrambled upright, pulling a pillow over his lap to hide his erection, burying his face against said pillow with an embarrassed groan.

The next thing Viktor knew his feet were carrying him over to Yuuri’s bed, having closed the door behind him. He sat on the edge of Yuuri’s mattress, picking up the magazine and flipping through it, much to Yuuri’s apparent horror.

“Why not use this picture though?” Viktor asked, holding up a page further in where he was spread over a double page, his thumb tugging down one side of those tight jeans as exposing more of the v-line that disappeared under the waistband. His hair was wet and hanging in his face as he gave a sultry look to the camera.

Yuuri looked up in morbid curiosity before a hand flew up to his mouth as he saw it, his hips twitching in a telltale manner as Yuuri made a choked sound.

“Did you just…?” Viktor asked, surprise on his face as Yuuri once again hid his own against the pillow. Yuuri had obviously been close when he’d been interrupted and the suggestive photo was apparently just enough to push him over the edge.

“Oh god, Viktor I’m so sorry, you must think I’m so gross I…” Yuuri stammered, shaking slightly and Viktor reached out, running his hand down Yuuri’s arm.

“I don’t mind Yuuri, It’s a good photoshoot, I’d be tempted to do the same myself if I were more vain. Ah, as it is, I think I have a bit of a problem myself anyway, after seeing you like that.” Viktor practically purred, and Yuuri’s head shot up once more as he looked at Viktor, who had retracted his hand and was now rubbing it over the slight bulge in his own pants which was growing quickly.

Viktor heard Yuuri say his name, but the other’s lips hadn’t moved and it sounded far away. Confusion flooded him as everything faded around him.

A minute later he was aware that he was laying in a dark room, a hand on his shoulder that gently shook him as Yuuri softly called his name.

“Viktor, wake up… Ah… you’re… uhm…” Yuuri said as Viktor regained consciousness as several things dawned on him at once. The first was that the whole walking in on Yuuri jerking off over his photo had been a dream. The second was that he was actually in bed with Yuuri, which he only had a vague recollection of happening after Yuuri had entered his room earlier to show him the music for his freeskate.

The third and final thing was that he was currently pressed against Yuuri’s side, sporting a painfully hard erection that was pressed against Yuuri’s thigh. It was too dark to see Yuuri’s face, but Viktor imagined it was bright red, much like his own probably was if the heat in his cheeks was anything to go by.

“Oh god, Yuuri I’m sorry! How embarrassing, rutting against you like some teen in my sleep.” Viktor stammered, absolutely horrified as he went to pull himself away from the other man, only to be halted by Yuuri’s arm wrapping around his shoulder from where it rest under Viktor’s head. Yuuri’s face was turned away from him and Viktor’s heart felt like it was trying to escape via his throat.

“No it’s… It’s ok… I don’t mind. Don’t leave.” Yuuri told him, the shy lilt to his voice making Viktor’s lower belly do flips of arousal, it was endearing. “You can… if you want to ah… keep doing that… uhm… I wouldn’t mind.” Yuuri added, and Viktor felt as though his heart stopped. Had Yuuri really just given him permission to effectively dry hump against him to completion? Was this really happening?

“Yuuri I… you… are you sure? I… I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Viktor asked, worried that Yuuri might only be saying that so he wouldn’t upset Viktor. After all, he’d been spurning and avoiding Viktor’s advances for weeks and had given no indication of returning Viktor’s budding feelings. They hadn’t even meant to sleep in the same bed, they’d apparently fallen asleep while they’d been talking about Yuuri’s program which lead to this situation.

“I’m sure.” Yuuri said so softly that Viktor almost missed it, but he didn’t miss the way Yuuri turned into him slightly, and how the other’s arm tightened around his bare shoulders before a hand moved up to cup the back of his head, encouraging him to bury his face against Yuuri’s neck, which Viktor happily did now that Yuuri had confirmed that it was ok to continue.

Viktor wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist, twisting his fingers in the other’s pyjama top, the other arm pinned between them. It took him a moment to work up the courage to start rocking his hips again, feeling slightly embarrassed despite having permission to do this. As soon as he started moving though, Viktor found his mind quickly slipping away into the pleasure that the friction brought, letting out a soft groan against Yuuri’s neck.

As Viktor rocked against Yuuri he gradually lost any sense of propriety and soon enough he was trailing open mouthed kisses against Yuuri’s neck, panting after a few minutes. Yuuri’s hand was still in his hair and it was stroking through the soft silvery strands, making Viktor shudder in delight as he unraveled against the younger man.

“Yuuri… ah Yuuri… I’m getting close…” Viktor gasped against Yuuri’s skin, his voice breathless and needy as his hips rolled an uneven rhythm. Viktor felt Yuuri tug his hair a little and gasped, followed by a whimper as Yuuri leaned his own head in closer to Viktor’s.

“It’s ok, you can cum. I’ve got you.” Yuuri told him, his lips brushing against Viktor’s sweat dampened forehead. The lewd word and permission from Yuuri were the last thing that Viktor could take in his current state, and he buried his too loud moan against Yuuri’s neck as he came. Wet heat spilled across the inside of the sleep pants he was wearing, the slick fluid coating his cock and the fabric in it’s inability to go anywhere else. Viktor’s fingers twisted in the soft fabric of Yuuri’s pyjama top as he rode out his climax.

Viktor was panting as he settled again, the relief of orgasm still flooding through him after admittedly far too long without one. He’d been too worried about being caught by Yuuri or one of his family in the strange new in environment of the inn to jerk off. He let out a soft groan as he tried to snuggle impossibly closer to Yuuri, only to realize Yuuri’s breathing was heavy against the top of his head.

The other’s body was twitching under his arm, Yuuri’s arm brushed against the back of viktor’s hand in a rhythmic pattern and as he glanced down he could just make out the movement of Yuuri’s hand rubbing firmly over his crotch through his clothes. Viktor felt his breath hitch slightly as he watched the vague, dark silhouette of Yuuri’s movements. His hand let go of Yuuri’s top, and he moved it down to gently bump his fingers over the back of Yuuri’s own.

“Can I?” Viktor asked, feeling Yuuri’s hand stop moving and the ragged huff of his breathing as he took a moment to balance himself before Viktor felt the nod against his head. He smiled a soft, fond smile to himself as he slid his hand over the bulge in Yuuri’s pants, unable to help himself as he took his time tracing his fingers over the outline of Yuuri’s cock, memorizing it’s size and warmth.

Yuuri was a fair bit larger than Viktor had expected, and he felt himself shudder in excitement at the thought that maybe, if he was lucky, that impressive cock would be inside him.

“Viktor? What are you thinking about?” Yuuri asked, his voice soundly slightly trained and Viktor felt a little guilty for indulging himself instead of pleasuring the other.

“Ah… just… you’re bigger than I thought you’d be… I think you’re bigger than me…” Viktor admitted, and Yuuri gave a huff of laughter against his hair.

“You know the stereotype of Japanese men having small dicks is stupid right? The average here is about the same as in Russia. 6 inches… America’s is about 5.” Yuuri hummed, his fingers gripping Viktor’s hair a little more firmly for a moment as Viktor’s own fingers traced over the sensitive head, the fabric of his pants creating delicious friction.

“Mmm, but you’re bigger than the average.” Viktor sighed finally putting some real pressure into his touch, flattening his palm against Yuuri’s cock and rubbing firmly. Yuuri let out a heavy breath, his hips twitching as Viktor stroked him.

Viktor couldn’t help but think Yuuri was a lot quieter than he’d thought he’d be, the only noises he made were infrequent, quiet groans and his heavy breathing that hitched every now and then. Viktor found it entrancing and as he strained his hearing to try and ctach every sound he almost forgot that Yuuri would at some point go over the edge, that is until a few minutes later when Yuuri did just that.

Yuuri let out a halting gasp as he came, his grip on Viktor’s hair tightening once more and making the older man moan in response. He felt the wet warmth of Yuuri’s semen spreading through the fabric under his hand and a grin split his face, elated that he’d been the one to make Yuuri cum.

They lay there in silence for a good ten minutes, Yuuri getting his breathing under control and stroking Viktor’s hair as Viktor snuggled against him, his hand resting on Yuuri’s lower belly, fingers tracing the exposed patch of skin between his pants and the hem of his nightshirt.

“Viktor I like you.” Yuuri suddenly blurted, and Viktor jumped a little at the unexpected noise before letting out a laugh.

“I like you too Yuuri.” he chuckled, and felt Yuuri’s head shake.

“No I mean… I really really like you… I… I’ve had a crush on you for years… You turning up here… I didn’t know what to do with myself… and then you were flirting and I… I couldn’t believe it… and then tonight, waking up to you rubbing against me and I… I didn’t want to stop you but I felt guilty so I had to wake you up.” Yuuri rambled, and Viktor pushed himself up, leaning over Yuuri and stopping his tirade with a chaste kiss.

“Hush, it’s ok. I have to admit… I was beginning to lose hope since you kept pushing me away… I thought you didn’t like me in that way. But… well… that worry has been firmly put to rest, wouldn’t you say?” Viktor hummed against Yuuri’s lips before kissing him again, this time for longer as he experimentally parted his lips slightly, tongue flicking over Yuuri’s lower lip then pulling back again.

“Why don’t we get some more sleep and we can talk in the morning, hmm?” Viktor suggested, Yuuri giving a slightly dazed nod as Viktor sat up. “First though, are you ok with sleeping nude with me? It’s just… we seem to have made a bit of a mess of ourselves.” Viktor teased, and the close proximity allowed him to see Yuuri’s face scrunch up in distaste as he remembered their current state.

“Yeh… yeh I’m ok with that. Better than sleeping in our mess… and I’m too… boneless to move now.” Yuuri sighed, before the both of them moved to shimmy out of their soiled clothes. Viktor settled back beside Yuuri and curled against him again, glad they were fairly used to seeing each other naked by now, thanks to the baths.

Viktor was suddenly very glad they’d been tired enough to fall asleep together earlier as he pulled the sheets up over them, and before long they were back to that state.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri came to him in a dream LMFAO  
> also i just like the idea of Viktor being a little loud when he's getting off ok
> 
> Catch me on tumblr at [thicctor-nikiforov](https://thicctor-nikiforov.tumblr.com)
> 
> COMMENTS FUEL ME AND MAKE ME WRITE MORE


End file.
